<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we can live forever (if you've got the time) by dishonestdreams, MistressKat, pushkin666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587071">we can live forever (if you've got the time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams'>dishonestdreams</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat'>MistressKat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666'>pushkin666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Round Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"They will find out." Mikey presses the heel of his hand against his own chest bone, to keep the panic inside. "And when they do, they will kill you."</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Way/Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we can live forever (if you've got the time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At it again, whoop, whoop. Title from MCR's <em>Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back</em> for obvious reasons.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They will find out." Mikey presses the heel of his hand against his own chest bone, to keep the panic inside. "And when they do, they will kill you."</p>
<p>On the floor, Gerard curls up tighter. "I know, I know," he says. "But what choice is there? Just... give myself up?"</p>
<p>"No. <em>No, no</em>." Gerard <em>can't</em>. They will put him in a cage, in a glass box full of cameras and that's worse than death.</p>
<p>Mikey lowers himself to the ground. He wants to touch Gerard but right now he doesn't know if either of them has the self-control left to leave it at that. "What are we going to do?"</p>
<p>He doesn't know. There is only so much they can do. They can run of course but where? If they go to the rest of the band there is no guarantee that they won't bring danger to them and although Mikey knows that they won't betray him and Gerard, he won't put them in that position.</p>
<p>So all they can do is try and get away, through the soldiers watching for those that are different, those that they can take away. This has become a curse, something inescapable and Mikey is scared about what might happen. </p>
<p>Carefully, he places his hand on Gerard's back and Gerard shudders, crying out at the touch and Mikey quickly removes his hand. It's part of the contagion, the touch burning, and he doesn't want to send Gerard over the edge. </p>
<p>"What do you need?" he asks, and it seems so <em>useless</em>; what can he possibly offer right now that will help, but Gerard laughs, low and hollow and humourless, his hand grasping out blindly for Mikey's, and Mikey can't help but reach out.  He tangles his fingers with Gerard's, hot skin on hot skin that tingles in a way that steals Mikey's breath with the potential, and Gerard groans deeply.</p>
<p>"Just... not by myself," he says, and it sounds <em>painful</em>, like every word is rusty nail sharp against his throat as it's dragged out of him. "Don't make me, Mikes. <em>Please</em>."</p>
<p>"Gee," Mikey says, helplessly, because he can't bring himself to let go of Gerard's hand. He <em>can't.</em> "If we do this..."</p>
<p>He trails off, and Gerard barks out a laugh filled with a self-loathing that makes Mikey want to scream and rip and tear at <em>anyone</em> who would make his brother feel this way.</p>
<p>"If we don't," Gerard says, haltingly, "then what's the fucking point?"</p>
<p>He's right and they both know it. "Alright," Mikey says. "But we have to go tonight. Any longer and..."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Gerard swallows. There's a sheen of sweat on his face, and his skin looks sallow, paper-thin. "Tonight."</p>
<p>Mikey squeezes his hand once, before letting go and getting up. Gerard can barely hold it together. It's up to him to pack, to gather what little they can reasonably carry without it looking like they are going somewhere. </p>
<p>Going somewhere and not coming back. </p>
<p>It doesn't take long. Mikey hesitates for a while over their phones. He knows they can't take them, but he wants to message Ray and Frank, just... Something. Anything, to let them know he and Gerard are... Well, not okay, not by a long shot, but not just leaving without a word. Vanished. </p>
<p>But... It will only put them in danger. When the military comes looking - and they <em>will</em> come looking - a text like that would pretty much guarantee Ray and Frank would be considered as accomplices. </p>
<p>Better not. Mikey leaves the cells where they are, charging on the hallway table, and goes to collect Gerard. The sun is setting. It's time to move.</p>
<p>Gerard cries out loud as Mikey lifts him. Mikey steadies his brother against him and then starts to move forward, holding Gerard up as they walk down the hallway. </p>
<p>Mikey knows that it’s dangerous to move before the darkness comes in, the darkness is when those with the contagion are at their worst, the fever running over their bodies. But they have no option.</p>
<p>He leads Gerard down the hall and then they are out of the flat, their lives left behind them.  What they have now is something new, something scary and Mikey doesn't know what will come of them.</p>
<p>The darkness surrounds them, drizzle pricking their skin and Mikey pulls his jacket around him. Gerard is managing to walk at the side of him and for a few minutes everything is almost okay. Then, as Mikey stares, Gerard’s eyes light up and he suddenly presses closer, hands clawed as he lunges at Mikey. </p>
<p>"Easy," Mikey murmurs, and Gerard shudders, visibly and forcibly reining himself in, the tension clear in his shoulders, and it makes Mikey ache. He'd do anything, give <em>anything</em> to take this on for his brother, but he can't. Him being here isn't helping, whatever Gerard might say to the contrary; that much is clear, but Mikey doesn't have it in himself to abandon his brother. He never did.</p>
<p>Maybe if he had, things would have been different. It's an ugly thought that flickers across his awareness, and Mikey dismisses it in a heartbeat. He doesn't need to give it the time of day; things might have been different, sure, but better? Mikey's deeply skeptical about that. Next to him, Gerard gives himself a shake, like a dog shedding excess water, and he throws Mikey a watery smile.</p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p>"Gee," Mikey says, and it's the start of something profound, he's sure of it, but there's a shout behind them, which might not even be aimed at them, but it doesn’t matter. Mikey sees his own terror reflected in Gerard's wide eyes, and he says the only thing that he can.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Run!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>